Astique
The country of Astique was a member of Nation Song Contest from 5th August, 2007, when country applied for a membership and was accepted as a microstate, to 27th June, 2008 when it withdrew in middle of NSC 24. Astique exists since 2000 B.C., but it wasn't active member of any organization until it joined Nation Song Contest. Name Astique comes from word Antique because of it's existence for such a long time. Colors on Astiqan flag were symbols of Nayla tribe which founded Astique. Country used to boarder Lyapunovia, Reym-L-Dneurb, Maccha-Brugia, Tir An Abhainn and Ugaly and was placed on Northern continent. After scandals around contest and Dalisska invasion Astique disappeared and most of (although only around 1000)people moved to Sunland. Astique was known for extremely unusual landscape and it's inhabitants. Unfortunately, it all disappeared with Dalisska invasion. Facts *Full name: Republic Of Astique *Population: 987.143 *Area: 108.354km2 *Capital: Lost Heaven *Official language: Astiqan *President: Lady Lara Croft *Broadcaster: Astique Radio Television (ART) Population There was 987.143 Astiqans in country and about 10,000 in other countries. Astiqans were very energetic and warm people according to Nation Song Contest Geography magazine. First known Astiqans came in Astique 2000 years B.C. Population was made of humans (45%), anthro creatures (50%) and squirrels (5%, mostly army). Most of Astiqans used to live in capital, Lost Heaven (563,525,) and others in medium cities like Center City, Three Lakes City and Fragma. Only 3% lived in small villages outside of these cities due to country's program in which whole population should be centered in few bigger cities so there could be more space for nature. This program showed to be successful as Astiqan nature was one of the most beautiful in Nation Song Contest world. Government And Development Astique was presidential republic with it's government headquarters in Lost Heaven. Lady Lara Croft was only president. Astique was split in four regions: Ladveya, Lost Heaven, West Astique and Strawberry Islands. Every region had it's own capital: *Lost Heaven - Lost Heaven *Ladveya - Center City *West Astique - Three Lakes City *Strawberry Islands - Fragma Astique was economically strong country with 34,450 GDP per capita. Most of Astiqans worked in art, science and show business. Statistics showed that 87% of Astiqans had high education. High-Tech industry used to take 98% of industries in Astique. Other were chemical and textile. Famous Astiqan companies were Natla Technologies (electronics and software) in Fragma and Laneth (chocolate)in Three Lakes City. Also popular magazine Superstar Report was famous in few other countries. Astique was a member of Girl Power, an alliance of countries with female leader. History Of Astique Astiqan history is full of mysteries and secrets since it was build upon ancient civilization which is completely lost today. Some say Astiqans were from another world because whole country had unusual creatures and landscapes. Only known facts come from 2000 B.C. when tribe named Nayla moved to territory of Astique. It's first ruler was Jumbok I who was known as cruel king who enjoyed in killing his own people. Since he died Astique was lead into area of peace which lasted for over 1000 years until the great war which destroyed Astiqan civilization. Today there is huge number of tombs and other archaeological sights in Astique. Country was split between other countries for a long time. On the day of 5th August 2007 Astique became independent country. The first president of Astique was Lady Lara Croft.After scandals around contest and Dalisska invasion Astique disappeared and most of (although only around 1000)people moved to Sunland which eventually fell apart. Astiqans mysteriously disappeared around Strawberry Islands. Culture and climate of Astique Astique had it's own culture know as Astiqan culture. Astiqan culture consisted of Ladveyan and Ancient culture. Ladveyan culture is known for wooden houses with long roofs and it's mostly seen in central Astique. Ancient Astique is old traditional Astiqan culture and it can be found anywhere in Astique. It's trademarks are colorful painted walls, massive and rich decorated temples, secret passageways and traps. 95% of Astiqans were atheists and other 5% mostly Christian. Astique was placed on Northern continentand it enjoyed average climate. Summers were warm with average temperature of 35°C while winter temperature did't get under 5°C. War For The Disputed Territory When Astique became full country there were some territory problems. There was some empty land on the Northern continent, but Ugaly and Reym-L-Dneurb were fighting for that land for a long time. Astique decided to attack both to get it. Soon Swelatie joined the war because they wanted more land. Information about plan wars were leaking from somewhere, but soon police found the two spies, Rihanna and Helena Paparizou. The war soon got out of the control: Spila and few other countries joined the war as well. Astique had to defeat countries one by one. First with help of Lene Alexandra Astique defeated Spila. Swelatie and Ugaly gave up and on 10th November Astique won the war with RLD and finally managed to get the territory. 10th November became Astiqan Celebration Day and national holiday. Withdrawal Astique withdrew from Nation song Contest on 27th June, 2008 in middle of Nation Song Contest 24 due to scandals with other nations and invasion of Dalisska. On 23rd August leader of Sunland allowed first family and around 1000 people to move into Sunland. They became minority with privileges there. Unfortunately Sunland fell apart shortly after. The mystery where Astiqans disappeared remains unknown. Some say they saw strange lights coming out of one ancient temple in what used to be Astiqan jungle and then it exploded. That's last time any Astiqans were seen. Astique In The Nation Song Contest Astique was a member of Nation Song Contest from 5th of August, 2007 to 27th June, 2008. It participated 14 times in Nation Song Contest, between 10th and 24th edition with exception of Nation Song Contest 18. Worst result it got was 9th place with 108 in Microstate Qualification round for NSC 13 and the best was 4th place with 137 points in Nation Song Contest 14. Astique withdrew due to conflicts and scandals with other nations. Overview This is an overview of all entires that represented Astique in Nation Song Contest. For more information see: Astique in NSC Category:Nations Category:Northern continent nations Category:Coastal nations Category:Astique Category:Defunct nations